vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandish
Summary Brandish μ (ブランディッシュ・μ, Burandisshu Myu) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads her own team inside the Imperial Army, Brandish Squad. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Brandish Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Human Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Mass Manipulation, Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Stronger than Ikusa-Tsunagi), ignores conventional durability with her Command T Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Dimaria and Ajeel) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Stronger than Lucy's Taurus Form, comparable to Jacob) Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Jacob Lessio) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters via enhancing her size, at least one kilometer with magic (According to island size) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (She is a leader of Brandish Squad which is a fairly large number of persons inside the Imperial Army, infiltrated into Lucy's house without anyone noticing) Weaknesses: Brandish suffers from severe hay-fever and will sneeze uncontrollably when exposed to pollen, leaving her open to attacks. Her Command T also cannot affect those with greater magic power than hers, as Neinhart enchanted by Irene demonstrated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Command T (コマンドＴティー Komando Tī): Brandish's Magic gives her the ability to alter matter, with Erza noting that she wields this Magic at an incredible level; enough to topple entire countries single-handedly to which she has been given the epithet "Country Demolisher". She is able to effortlessly alter the shape and height of something on the scale of Caracole Island, making it much larger than its actual size, and then shrinking the island down to a slither of land so small that there was only room enough for her to stand on it. Brandish has also shown to manipulate something as simple as a weapon to more complex things, such as specific parts (i.e. targeting wounds and cellular masses for medicinal purposes) or all of the biological anatomy of a person, giving her Magic a numerous variety of options. Her prowess of this powerful Magic even can extend to the appearance of some of her targets to look as if they have been outright disintegrated, striking viability to the ones who come to witness it in the act. Even though Brandish has stated that she is capable of altering the size of any and all matter in the world, once confronted by Neinhart, who had been enhanced through Irene's enchantment, she finds her Magic to have no effect whatsoever. *'Command T: Reduction' (〝縮小〟 Shukushō): This spell allows Brandish to reduce any/or all matter that she targets, ranging from Magic, people, inanimate objects, etc. Brandish can also harness the reduced matter and compressed it in a form to be used for her own offense. *'Command T: Expansion' (〝拡大〟 Kakudai): This spell allows Brandish to magnify any/or all matter she targets, ranging from Magic, people (herself included), inanimate objects, etc. Command_T_Anime.png|The effects of Command T Command_T_Reduction.gif|Command T: Reduction Command_T_Expansion.gif|Command T: Expansion Brandish_snatches_Natsu_and_Lucy.png|Brandish enlarging herself with her magic Gallery Brandish_appears.png BrandishBed2.jpg Brandish_Bed1.jpg Brandish_shrinks_the_island.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Size Users